


How Well Does Nagisa Know Rei?

by Stormendale



Category: Free!
Genre: Lists, M/M, Questionnaire, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: Nagisa has to answer the questions in this questionnaire that he found on the internet, but not about himself. About Rei-chan. For science. Just to see if he can. He sits down at his desk with a notebook and the list of questions on his laptop in front of him.





	How Well Does Nagisa Know Rei?

Nagisa has to answer the questions in this questionnaire that he found on the internet, but not about himself. About Rei-chan. For science. Just to see if he can. He sits down at his desk with a notebook and the list of questions on his laptop in front of him.

1\. If you could change only one thing in your life, what would that be and why?  
If Rei could change anything, it would be how clumsy and awkward he is. I think it’s cute, but he says that being that way “is not beautiful.”

2\. In a regular day, what do you find yourself thinking about the most?  
I would say he thinks about school work the most. Surely he thinks about it more than me :(((( I’m mostly kidding, though. Rei-chan and I spend tons of time together!

3\. If you could write a song about your life, what type of music would you use?  
He would use something dramatic and classical to fit with his odd sense of “beauty”.

4\. What things in your life bring you the greatest pleasure?  
Well, I don’t know about the greatest pleasure, but i know he loves eating sushi and cuddling with his Nagisa ^-^

5\. What do you feel is your greatest accomplishment in your life? Did other people help to make that happen?  
He probably considers learning to swim a great accomplishment! He worked really hard. I was very proud of him.

6\. In what settings are you the happiest / eager / most comfortable?  
He’s happiest and most comfortable when we’re alone. I’m not sure but it seems like he feels the need to show off when the others are around, or feels inferior. It’s kind of sad, but I don’t say anything to him about it. I just do as much as I can to let him know how awesome he is.

7\. What things do you look forward to each day? In your life?  
He likes school and learning, so he probably looks forward to school every day. And in life, he’s probably looking forward to university. I like to think that he’s looking forward to having a real, grown-up relationship with me someday, but I’m not actually sure he’s that serious about being my boyfriend. He doesn’t want to tell everyone else that we’re together yet and i want to wait until he’s comfortable but it sucks :(

8\. If you had three wishes that would come true, what would they be?  
Probably something stupidly logical, like more wishes or something. 

9\. What other things would you want to change now, and why?  
There are certain aspects of himself that he doesn’t like, but I think he’s perfect the way he is.

10\. What major regret do you have so far in your life? Is it too late to change it?  
I’m starting to be confused about all these questions being about regret and changing things.

11\. What would be my ideal romantic date?  
This is more like it! Rei likes logic and stuff so I guess he would probably like if I took him to a museum. I mean… if his date took him to a museum.

12\. Is there a belief or attitude that seems to interfere with creating or pursuing a big dream?  
He has a hard time beginning projects that are hands-on because if he isn’t immediately good, it’s “not beautiful”.

13\. What are a couple of things that you appreciate about our relationship and why do these things seem significant?  
I’m gonna use his relationship with me even though we aren’t technically in one. He has told me before that he appreciates our dynamic when we’re alone. This is kind of embarrassing, but he thinks that how he doesn’t have to try to act cool around me and the way I look at him is beautiful. He said this when he got drunk on accident once. 

14\. In what situations do you feel most afraid or insecure?  
Before performances of ANY kind. Especially tournaments. I’ll always be really fond of the night we spent together before his first tournament. It was the first time I had slept over at his house, and I asked because I could tell he was nervous about the tournament the next day. He did end up sleeping (finally) and I made fun of him a lot the next day for being so nervous, but I did comfort him when we were alone. He did great that day.

15\. What country would you like to visit that you haven’t visited yet?  
He has always wanted to go to New York, in the United States. Someday I want to go there with him.

16\. Name 3 things that most excite your imagination when you imagine doing them?  
This may be just me projecting my feelings onto him, but when I think about us doing… like, stuff, that we haven’t done before. Like kissing and touching, I get really excited. I hope he does too.

17\. What are your favorite things to spend money on?  
He buys me stuff to eat sometimes, but that’s probably not his favorite thing, haha. He’s honestly really practical with his money other than that. I never really see him buy himself nice things.


End file.
